High School Romance
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy has 16 years old and she is the new student of fairy tail academy. What will happend to her life now? will she fall in love to a certain pink hair guy name natsu?
1. Chapter 1

In Lucy room at 6:30 a.m.

Lucy was sleeping soundly until her alarm clock start ringing. She was about to move her arms but there was something holding them. Slowly she start opening her eyes and the first thing she saw was someone blond hair. Lucy look down and saw no other than her big brother Sting, who was one year older than her, sleeping beside her with his arms wrap around her body and he uses her boobs as his pillow. Lucy glares at him and push him out of her bed.

Sting falls to the ground while making a small sound and his eyes open fast. He then look up and see his little sister Lucy glaring at him. "why did push me out of the bed?" he ask while sitting down on the floor while scratching his hair.

"Why?! Because you where sleeping right beside me you idiot!" Lucy yell at him.

Sting look at her again with a tired look. "So...? what does that have to do with pushing me to the ground?"

Lucy stand up and grab his hand. "I have already told you that i dont like you sleeping with me on the same bed!" She then drag sting with her to the door.

"But when you where little you would always ask me to sleep with you" sting say while following her little sister.

Lucy show him out of her room and glare at him. "Well now i dont want you to sleep in my room or to enter my room without my permision. Now go away!" she shut the door in his face.

Sting look at the door and sigh. "How i miss that little lucy that was always following me..." sting whisper to himself.

"what a creep" Asked Laxus. Laxus is Lucy oldest brother by 2 years.

"Shut up laxus. We both know that you miss how Lucy was." said sting.

"Yeah, but she will always be that weird little sis in my head." say Laxus while knocking in lucy door. "Yo blondie! Get into your uniform cause after we eat breakfast we're heading to school!" Laxus yell.

"Hai!"said lucy still inside her room.

Laxus then look at sting and glare at him. "Why are you still standing there you idiot?! Go to your stupid room and go change into your uniform!"

"Why should I? your not my father" sting said.

"Im not but since im your big brother i can force you to do it or beat you up until you do it. So what are you going to do?" asked laxus while glaring at his little brother.

Sting look at his brother for like a minute and the sigh. "Fine... i'll go change..."Sting turn around and walk toward his room.

Laxus look at sting back and smirk.

Suddenly the door that was beside him open and came out Lucy wearing her school uniform. She look at his brother wearing his uniform and smile. "Good morning laxus-ni!

Laxus look at her and smile a little. "morning, you change to your uniform really quick"

Lucy look at her uniform and blush a little. "Im just excited cause today is my first day on Fairy tail academy. Where you and stingy-ni are studying. Do you know how i dream to study in the same academy as you two." she smile big at him.

"why do you want to study in the same academy as us? Didn't you like mermaid heels academy?" ask Laxus.

"I like it there but, i always wanted to study in the same place as you guys... Is it wrong for me to want to study with you guys?" Lucy say with a shy tone while looking at his brother.

Laxus cheek turn pink but he quickly turn around so that she can't see his face. "whatever... let go breakfast is ready" he then start walking down the stairs.

Lucy follow him "what did you cook today?"

"your favorite pancake with bacon." he say while entering the kitchen.

"...That's your favorite..."Lucy say with a annoy tone.

"whatever... here your food" he hand her a plate with a pancake and 3 bacon.

lucy sniff her food and smile. "hmm! it smell so good" she say as she sat down on a chair and put the plate on the table.

"Of course it does, cause i cook it. Anyway what do you want for drink: chocolate milk, coke or apple juice?" Laxus ask.

"You sound like a mother"Lucy say while giggling a little.

"shut up and just answer my question.

"Chocolate milk please!" she yell like a little girl.

"Heres your chocolate milk blondie" Laxus said.

"Your blonde too laxu-ni!" Lucy say while having a bite of her pancake. "Delicious."

"Hm! I smell bacon!" sting said while walking into the kitchen.

"Heres your food" Laxus said while giving him his plate.

Sting took the plate and stare at Laxus. Then he suddenly start laughing while taking a sit.

Laxus raised one of his eyebrow and look at him. "what the hell are you laughing at?"

"You...You just lok like a mother!" sting say while wiping his tears away.

"I know right!"Lucy said with a giggle.

"Fine... I just stop cooking for you guys" Laxus say while sitting down beside lucy and sting.

Lucy and sting stop smiling and turn their faces toward him "no! were sorry! please dont stop cooking for us!" they yell in unison.

Laxus smirk at both of them and start eating his breakfast. "Whatever. Now hurry up or will be late for school."

"hai!"

-In fairy tail academy-

The Blond Trio arive at the academy, Laxus was on Lucy right side while Sting was walking on her left side. Lucy look at the academy and smile big.

"I can't believe that our grandfather runs this beautiful place."Say Lucy.

"I know right? who would have though that makarov would be the principal of this famous academy."say sting with a laugh.

"That old man can handle this place well. For someone as pervert as him"Say laxus.

"Look who talking..."Said Sting while Lucy giggle.

Laxus glare at him. "If you still want to live I suggest you to shut your stupid mouth"

" " say sting.

Suddenly a group of girl came running toward them and surround them.

"Stingy-kun! Stingy-kun! your here." say one of them.

"Laxus- senpai! your finally here to" say another girl.

"You two look so hot right now" say another one.

"My My... You all look so beautiful today!" Say sting while giving them a wink.

"AH!" They start fangirling.

Lucy put her hand on her ears to stop the noises but it fail. Suddenly a group of girls start pushing her away from her brothers and she end up falling to the ground away from the fangirling girls and her two brother. "Well that was a horrible experience"

"Hey are you okay?"

Lucy raise her head and notice a pink hair guy staring at her with a worried look. "Y-yeah im okay..."The guy with pink hair offer his hand. Lucy stared at it for a while but then she gladly accept it. "thanks." say Lucy.

"Im Natsu Dragneel. Whats your name?" Natsu say with a big smile.

"Im Lucy Dreyar" Lucy say returning the smile.

"Luigi? what a weird name you have" Natsu say looking at her weird.

"Its Lucy!" she say while glaring at him. "How come from Lucy you understand luigi?"

Natsu scratch his neck and stay quiet for a bit. Then he look back at lucy "Dont know"

"Your strange you Natsu" Lucy say while giggling a little.

Natsu heard her giggle and blush lightly but he hides it with his scarf "No im not...Your the weird one Luigi"

"Its Lucy! and how am I weird?"she asked with a shock expression.

"Your just weird and that's final!" Natsu said.

Lucy sigh and look at him with a annoy look. "whatever..."

"Hey Lucy... Are you new here?" Natsu asked her.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Cause I haven't seen you here in this school and im one that has been in here since 1 grade." he said.

"oh..." that the only thing that Lucy say while looking at him.

"Do you know what's your class room?" ask natsu.

"the only thing i know is that my classroom teacher is Gildarts Clive... but i dont know where is the class room." say Lucy while laughing a little.

Natsu smile big at her "Cool! you are in the same classroom as me"

"Really?! that amazing!" Lucy jump a little and give him the sweetest smile "Im glad to heard that you with me. Now i know someone"

Natsu blush madly but hide it again with his scarf. "Alright! Now do you want me to show you how to get there?"

"Yeah!"Lucy say.

Natsu notice the time, he grab her hand and start pulling her with him. "Lets hurry up or we will be late!" He start running away while draging Lucy with him.

"Natsu! Slow down! your running to fast!" Lucy yell.

They Run inside the building. Meanwhile Laxus and sting heard her yell and they start to look around.

"Lucy?" Laxus asked while looking around.

"You heard that too, right?"Asked Sting.

"yeah..."Laxus start looking angry and the girl start backing away.

"Sorry girls but we have to go somewhere"Sting say while giving them a fake smile.

The two blond brother start walking inside the building.

"Just to be clear did she yell natsu name?" ask Sting.

"Yeah... I swear if that idiotic fireball do something to my innocent little sister he is dead."Say Laxus.

"but right now we have to go to class."say sting.

"stupid classes" Laxus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu burst into the classroom while dragging Lucy with him. He then let go of her hand and smile at her.

"Luce we made it on time!" He scream while raising his fist up high.

"I...notice... Never do that...again..." lucy said while trying to catch some air.

"Luce are you tired already?" he ask

"of course i am you big idiot!" she glare at him.

"You should work out alot more... Your to fat" Natsu say while smiling at her.

Lucy gasp and kick him right in the face, sending him crash into the floor. "You big jerk!"

"Oh look! hothead got kick in the face" Someone with black hair start laughing and walk toward her. "that some kick you got there" he say while smiling at her.

Lucy look at his handsome face and blush madly. " i wasn't that impressive at all"

"Of course it was! you send that idiot flying." he say with a grin in his face.

"thanks."she smile big at him.

"Im Gray whats your?" he say while raising his hand at her.

Lucy shyly grab his hand and shake it "Lucy. Im new here"

"well that's obvious, cause I have never seen you before." he say while patting her head. "Hope you like it in here"

She blush madly but nod at him "I hope so too"

"Hey Ice princess! stay away from Lucy!"Natsu say while walking toward him with a glare on his face.

"Why should I fire breath? Don't tell me your jelose" Gray say with a smirk on his face.

"keep dreamy stripper! I just don't want her to get infect by you" Natsu say

Gray bump his head with Natsu. "What the hell!? Infect her of what you big idiot?"

"By your stripping germs!" natsu say while glaring at him.

"Oh that's it! Your so going to die now fire freak!" Gray yell at him.

"um... Boys..." lucy look at them in shock. "you don't have to..."

"Haven't i told both of you to not fight in school?" said a Beautiful girl with scarlet hair.

"Fighting? we're not fighting right natsu?"Gray say while putting his right arm around Natsu neck.

"Yeah! we just saying hello and introducing him to Lucy" Natsu say while faking a smile.

"Lucy?" The girl look around until he spot a blond girl standing right beside gray giving her a nervous expression on her face. "For any chances are you the new transfer student that came from mermaid heels academy?"

"Y-yes... Im Lucy and you?" Lucy said while giving her a small smile.

The scarlet girl smile at her. "My name is Erza scarlet and im the vice president. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Erza... Your very beautifull" Lucy said while blushing a little.

Erza blush madly and smile at her with a bit of embarrassed "thank you, but Im not that beautiful compare to you Lucy..."

"You think im beautiful?" lucy say while pointing her finger at herself.

"She right your beautiful" say Gray.

"Yeah, but is it normal to have those giant boobs at this Age?" Asked Natsu while looking at her boobs.

Lucy hides her boobs behind her arms "D-d-d-dont look you pervert!" She yell at him while blushing madly.

"Im not a prevert! im just asking if is normal to have that size in this age... Do you use D bras " Natsu said, still staring at her boobs.

"Eh!?" Lucy yell.

"Natsu! How dare you stare at her boobs" Erza said while punching natsu at his stomach then at his face.

"S-stop saying that word! everyone is looking at us" Lucy said

"I have never imagine that Natsu had a pervert side" Gray say while laughing a little.

"Stop calling me a pervert you stripper!"Natsu yel at him.

"what did you say Fire freak?" Gray said while glaring at him

"What you heard Ice princess!"Natsu say while glaring back at him.

"Fire breath!"

"iceberg!"

"Shut up you two!" Erza say while punching both of them in the head.

"uh... im just going to walk away..." Lucy said while walking slowly away from them and sit on a desk that was beside the window.

The girl with blue curly hair that was sitting in the sit in front of her turn around and smile big at Lucy. "Hi im Levy. You most be a new student right?"

Lucy look at her and smile. "Yeah im new and my name is Lucy." Lucy then notice that she was reading a book name 'Dark Soul'. "hey do you read novels?" Ask Lucy with a spark on her eyes.

"Yes. I love reading novels especially romantic novels" Levy said.

"Omg! I love reading novels too" Lucy squeal in excitement.

"Really! no way! i have finally have someone that I can talk about books!" Levy yell and grab lucy hands.

"Same here! in my old school there was nobody who read novels. But now i have someone! Im so happy!" Lucy said.

"Me too! lets be friends" Levy said.

"How about best friends?"Lucy asked.

"Even better! For now on we're best friends" Levy smile big.

"Yeah!" Lucy smilr back at her.

Suddenly the doors of the classroom open and came inside a tall muscular man with brown hair. "Sit down! class is about to start!"

"Yo Gildart! im in your class again!" Yell Natsu while sitting in the desk right beside me.

"I can see that! so I have you for another year... oh look i have Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Jellal for another year too... Wonderful!" Gildart say while forcing a smile.

"Whats with that smile?"Asked natsu.

"I like all wend were not in class but in class you and gray are pure nightmares."Gildart said while the hold class start laughing.

"You two most feel special huh?"Said Loke while still laughing.

"Shut up! i dont want to heard it from you" Say Gray.

"Anyway, we have a new student in this class. So please come up to the front."Gildart said.

Lucy stand up and walk toward the front. "Im Lucy drayel nice to meet you."

"drayel huh?" gildart whisper to himself and smirk a little. "Does anyone have a question for her?"

"yes do you want to be my girlfriend beautiful" asked Loke while"standing infront of her in his knees.

"...No..." Lucy said plainly

Loke gasp and hold his chest. "You rejected me... And you said no so easy, with no emotion of hurt or regreat..." he sniff and walk away from her in Anime style. "Your so heartless!"

"Does anyone have a important question?" ask gildart.

"I have one!" said hiriki while raising his hands. "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No... I have never had one before." Lucy said.

"what!" everyone yell in unison.

"You have never had a boyfriend before?" asked meredy.

"never in my life" lucy said.

"then why didn't you accept to be my girlfriend?" asked loke.

"Because i am not interested to have a boyfriend right now"Lucy said and look at gildart. "Can i go back to my sit?"

"Sure... Go ahead"

"okay"lucy said while walking back toward her sit.

"Now class first class is going to be math so Gajeel... Can you resolve this problem?" gildart asked.

"...Of course i can, but im not doing it" Gajeel said while looking away.


End file.
